It has recently become common practice to make up piping systems for water and the like by use of plastic conduit such as polyvinyl chloride. When joints are made up using such plastic conduits, it would be relatively easy to make up tight joints if the two ends to the joined were provided with flanges or the like which can be bolted together. It is much more convenient, however, to fabricate conduits with enlarged portions or bells which can be fitted over the straight or plain end of the adjacent conduit. In this way, the straight end of the next conduit can be cut to size if necessary. In the case of small domestic plastic pipe, the joint can be made up by cementing the two conduits together. When the water system, however, involves larger diameters and pressures, it is difficult to obtain a secure joint simply by cementing the conduits together. Attempts have been made in the past to solve this problem by providing pressure joints. When this is done, one encounters the fact that the plastic is not as rigid as would be true with cast iron conduits, for instance. Therefore, it is not possible to provide the necessary pressure for good sealing and for a non-slip joint. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a joint retainer for providing tight slip-proof joints in plastic conduit.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a joint retainer, particularly for joining plane or straight plastic pipe connected by a slip joint to a pipe having an enlarged end.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a joint retainer for holding conduit joints together and for preventing slippage.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a joint retaining means which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.